


Never Have I Ever- starring the Bad Sanses and the Star Sanses!

by Aquamarine_Ocean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apples, Funny, Kinks, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Popcorn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_Ocean/pseuds/Aquamarine_Ocean
Summary: As a spin-off to OneType's amazing world full of skelesin, the Star Sanses and Bad Sanses get together on a rare day of not hating each other, in order to play a human party game or three.The first game? Never Have I Ever. As per human tradition, everybody is looking to get absolutely hammered. And spill dark secrets, but that's neither here nor there.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Never Have I Ever- starring the Bad Sanses and the Star Sanses!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).

> This crack idea was floating in my head for a while, so I hope I portray it accurately! If it were to fit in OneType's world, it would be after the 3rd chapter of A Taste of Sunshine (plus another Dreammare fuck just because). I highly recommend you give OneType a look, and LyraLV as well!

Ink stepped out of his puddle of black paint with his arms full of alcohol bottles, as he gazed around the huge castle. Obviously, he couldn't figure out the coordinates to the AU, but that was to be expected thanks to Nightmare and the asshole's paranoia. Ink placed the bottles down and sat on the surprisingly comfortable deep, velvet purple couch, and waited for others to arrive.

Blue was the next to come, balancing quite a few shot glasses in his arms. Carefully setting them down, Ink helped his friend arrange them and pour alcohol in each. The second Star Sans sat down next to Ink, and the two waited for anyone else to show up.

Killer, Horror, and Dust came before Dream did, and Killer was rubbing his neck almost painfully, a grin on his face despite the grimace. Horror dumped snacks onto the table near the alcohol, and Dust went for the popcorn, offering some to... Somebody. Ink wasn't sure who. Error, for some reason, came in when nobody was watching, and had made a nest of his weird blue strings. The chocolate was gone.

Cross came down next, fuming and glaring daggers (heh, Ink'll have to write that down somewhere) at Killer's skull. Killer, for his part, made a show of summoning his tongue to lick his teeth, making.Cross glower more. That... Okay, even Ink was confused at that.

Nightmare was the next, his goopy tentacles swaying almost dangerously as he regally sat down in a plush armchair, glaring almost imperceptibly at Killer as well. Ink glanced at Blue, and the two nodded. First 'confession' would have to be worded perfectly so they could learn what happened.

Dream was the last to come down, and Ink nearly.threw up at the cacophany of paints and emotions that swirled within him. The normally golden (quite literally) skeleton in pressed clothing was wearing a dark robe over a simple tunic and leggings. His feet clicked quietly on the stone floor as he almost timidly walked in, his face painted a bright yellow in a familiar blush.

Instead of sitting with Ink and Blue, like Ink had expected, Dream instantly went over to Nightmare, cuddling up to him in his lap. The dark Sans's tentacles swarmed the small skeleton as the two murmured words the others couldn't hear. And Ink decided to get the party started.

"Okay, everybody knows the rules! When it's your turn, you say something you have never ever done before ever. If someone has done it, they have.to take a shot. Unlike humans, where you try to stay as sober as possible, we're trying to get drunk. Let's see who's had the craziest life!" The Bad Sanses and Blue tittered at Ink's speech, but dutifully took their shot glasses and held them close. Blue went first.

"Never have I ever kidnapped someone." With multiple snickers throughout the room, Error, Horror, Nightmare, Ink, Killer, and Cross all took shots. Ink grinned helplessly when various disbelieving stares were leveled at him, but Blue beat him to the punch. "For most of you, Ink included, I was the one who was kidnapped. Who's next?" Blue turned to his side, facing Error, who groaned.

"FinE. NevER HAvE i eVEr riPPeD My oWN soUl OuT fOR AnY REaSoN." Cross, Ink, and Blue took shots. "StorYTimE lATeR, beCAUsE I neEd to HEaR thESE stoRieS." Horror went next.

"never have i ever done anything sexual." A sudden silence overtook the room as everyone glanced at each other. First, Error took a sip. Then Ink, then Cross, then Killer, prompting a growl from Cross and Nightmare. Then, almost simultaneously, Dream and Nightmare both took shots. "wait, hold up, dream, you've had sex?!" 

Dream flushed. "Yes, but I'm not drunk enough to spill those beans." Ink slammed his hand down on the table, already needing to refill his glass. In order to do a spit-take. Dust went next.

"Never have I ever been an only kid." Ink took a shot. There was a soulless, artsy Papyrus out there, he knew it, but couldn't see him as hus brother when no magic linked them. And then Dream and Nightmare each took a shot. "Hold up, aren't you two self proclaimed twins? And call each other brother all the time??" Nightmare glanced at the skeleton.

"Yes and no. Dream and I are spirits, and were given skeletal bodies to possess in order to protect a dumb Tree of Feelings. The bodies were literally copy and paste, and the villagers thought that meant we were siblings. Our relationship was never properly familial, and the villagers' misconception was never corrected. We got used to calling each other that, even centuries later, and it stuck on a multiverse level." Killer spoke up next, smirking.

"Never have I ever sexually enjoyed pain." Radio silence again, as a few of the skeletons' skulls turned their respective magical colors, before Dream slowly raised his shot glass to his teeth and took a sip, staring Killer right in the eye socket, blushing dark yellow. 

The revelation was met with an awkward conversation change, but the skeletons seemed to have gotten stuck on sex. It was soon Nightmare's turn.

"Never have I ever been fucked against a wall." Cross took a shot, groaning with his burning skull in his hands. Ink drank, giggling madly at the chaos that was slowly unfolding. Error tool a sip as well, and then Dream did as well.

Blue was floored. First of all, despite being centuries old, everyone had thought of Dream as the innocent, peppy one. And now, they were learning that Dream.was a masochist, had definitely had sex before, and was fucked against a wall! Despite his noticeable lack of alcohol, his head was reeling. So he popped the cork of a full bottle of Grillby's Hardcore Whiskey and started chugging, desperate to forget the night's events. Horror was eating popcorn like he was watching a comedy movie. Or starving. Or both.

Nightmare smirked and went again. "Never have I ever had an exhibitionist streak." Again, Dream took a shot.

"Never have I ever formed both a cock and pussy, getting stimulated by both." Dream took another shot, blushing worse somehow. 

"Never have I ever been fucked silly." Dream drank again, refilling his shot glass. Did he need.to do it multiple times? Ink didn't know.

"Never have I ever had tentacles stuffed into every single hole I could summon-mouth, pussy, and ass." Dream drank again, and now the Bad Sanses were leering. Ink was giggling, and Error was ignoring them.

"Never have I ever been claimed." Dream took a shot, his entire skull a bright yellow. Ink.wasn't sure if.it was from the alcohol, the.embarrassment, or both.

"Never have I ever grinded down in someone's lap, getting turned on by my kinks and sexual actions being bared for for everyone to see." Dream drank again, but coughed when he realized what Nightmare said. 

Awkwardly, and finally, the game continued on. But throughout it all, Ink kept a close eye on Dream. Indeed, he was grinding against Nightmare through the whole game, eyes mostly closed. At some point he let out a soft yelp, not that anyone cared enough to notice it. 

But they certainly cared when it became obvious that Nightmare was fucking Dream. As they were playing the game. And they saw, intimately and up close, just how easily Dream came apart. 

He moaned and squirmed, but made no real movement. to escape his brother's grasp. Nightmare began thrusting into him harshly when the audience was finally paying attention. 

By the time the alcohol was gone, Blue was passed out. Error had knitted an entire sweater. Horror was full for once, and was also asleep. From a food coma. Killer was jammed against the wall, Cross's sword pinning him up by his turtleneck. Cross himself had stalked off to his room, most likely to jerk off. Dust had left early, not wanting Paps to see the filthy display. Ink was drunk as hell, still eating popcorn as he daydreamed about anything and everything.

And Dream was splayed out on the table where the snacks and drinks used used to be, screaming Nightmare's name as the negative skeleton pounded into him mercilessly, cum drooling out from his stuffed ecto and dripping into the floor, a mix of his yellow and Nightmare's purple.

Such is the game of Never Have I Ever in a crack world like this one.


End file.
